


We all need answers

by coffee_inThe_morning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pharmercy - Fandom
Genre: Awkward, Coffee Drinking, F/F, Forgive Me, I dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_inThe_morning/pseuds/coffee_inThe_morning
Summary: Two strangers meethow is it going to be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> it's yorur coffee_inthe_morning
> 
> You are going to read my first fic ever :D I'm kinda excited  
> please prepare for mistakes or misunderstandings...  
> english is not my first language so at least try to understand this XD
> 
> without further ado, enjoy!

             What if…?

What if you speak to that girl so lonely in the café?

Will she accept your need to talk? Will she be happy seeing someone like you?

             Seems like you don’t bother her, you know that cause she smiles immediately at you.

“Can I sit here?” she just nods watching you as you take your sit. Then you ask her if she’s busy and say that you really like her scarf. She blushes a little saying “thanks” quietly. You clear your throat, a little nervous, then mentally slap your face and ask for her name. That is the sweetest, the most beautiful and the first-that-gave-you-shivers name in your life. You wonder if she feels the same about yours. Silence. To make it less uncomfortable both of you laugh at it. The heat in your chest rises, when she accepts your offer to drink some coffee together.

As you talk you get to know each other better and better. You don’t remember you were total strangers a while ago. A doctor is sitting right in front of you that holds her own clinic. Here you have first thing in common – protecting and saving people. You don’t mention you’re a soldier cause you think it could scare her. So when she asks about your occupation you simply answer that you rather not talk about work when you’re on vacation. To prevent further unwanted questions you ask her about her favorite animal (yep, you brilliant af). She likes cats, you learn, she has three on her own. When you tell her you are a dog-person she wrinkles her nose in adorable way adding she is not ready to abandon her cats for you. You chuckle and sip your drink. It’s too hot you split it out on your favorite t-shirt. “Fuck” you swear and you hear her giggle. You want the ground to open up, but then she passes you a napkin and your fingers brush slightly. It feels like lighting wandering through every single nerve in your arm right to your spine. The blonde’s ears go fully red as your eyes find your shoes. Suddenly, she stands up and takes her bag. You jump frightened she might just walk away. You look at her with your sad, puppy eyes and then she says “I thought we could go out for a walk. The weather is so fine”. The sigh of relief you breathe is so loud that she notices. To your great surprise her reaction to this is again that adorable shy giggle. The shape of her sky-blue eyes is magical when she ”love” … (you mean, **laugh** right?) You open the door for her joking that your mother taught you to hold doors for older people. She rolls her eyeballs at your absolutely smashing smirk.

Next you will walk around crowded streets enjoying each other company. Your arms will brush every now and then. And you will very often rub your neck wondering what to say else to that beauty beside you or you will just stare at her till it gets uncomfortable. Just when you will be about to ask for her number, her phone will ring. Work. She will have to go and excuse you like hundreds of times. Finally she will disappear in the cab leaving you behind.

Now, what will you do about it?

Chase her?

Search for doctor Angela in every clinic in this _fucking_ town?

Forget about it?

Forget stunning sky-ish eyes that made you feel like home?

Forget delicate giggle that you can still hear in your ears?

What about those shivers her touch gave you? And that heavenly name… _please don’t_

 

Yet somewhere there certain overworked woman will hope to see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> phew, and that's all for now from me :D
> 
> What do you think? Honestly, I think it's not that good as I wish it was, but well, later on I'll try better and better. This is why I decided to post it anyways, to practise English and writing skills (If I have any XD)  
> I'm ready to know your opinions :)  
> I'm waiting for your comments, kudos and all that stuff (of course only if you think I deserve those) :p
> 
> love ya! bye


End file.
